The Revenge of The Titans
by smokyiscool8
Summary: My first fanfic. Percy and Annabeth just want to have a break no more wars. But with Percy's new supposed brother they are in for another wild adventure
1. Prologue

The Revenge of The Titans

**Prologue:**

I knew this was the end of me. Ever since I got captured I knew I was eventually going to die. I heard the terrorists talking about some nuclear warhead to a Temple in Athens, Greece. If only I knew what they wanted to blowup. Suddenly I heard a door open a terrorist came in. He said "I am going to ask you one more time why are you here?" "I told you I'm not telling you." "Well Then die." I closed my eyes hoping for a sudden death. Then All I remember is a flash of light then everything went blank.

**Pretty good prologue eh? This is my first fanfic so hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter one: Preparing for the Ball

Chapter 1 Preparing for the Ball

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Right now I am preparing for the W.S.A.B (winter solstice annual ball) and I have no clue what to wear. I am trying to figure out what Percy would like. Yes Percy the love of my life I can't stop thinking about him. Anyway I decided to pick out a blue dress. Then I went to go and see Percy

**Percy P.O.V**

I can't decide what I should wear. I don't want anything to fancy or too casual so I went to Grover. "Yo G-man I can't figure out what to wear." "Where what you think Annabeth likes most." "Okay thanks for the advice." When I went back I found a perfect suit so I decided to wear it. Then I remembered I had to go with Annabeth to the beach so I rushed to her cabin. I found her walking to my cabin so I decided to sneak up on her. I pulled her in my arms and she shrieked. "Percy you scared the Hades out of me." "Sorry but I wanted surprise you, let's go to the beach." "Okay but, try not to scare me there." "I wouldn't dream of it." We walked down slowly then Annabeth said "What are you wearing for the ball." "It's a surprise." I said. "Let's just enjoy the beach." After we swam it was almost it time for the ball. So we rushed and got changed. After I saw Annabeth my mouth dropped it was a skinny blue dress that showed part of her thighs. Wow I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

When I saw Percy it was like being in Heaven he picked out a nice suit not too formal, but not too casual. He said "Wow you look gorgeous." "Why thank you don't look too bad yourself. We went to the camper van and left for the Empire state building (a.k.a Mount Olympus) it took about 15 minutes. We headed in and the guard gave us the keys and we went up the elevator. Once I got in I looked at the place it was very decorative so as we all filed in I counted all the gods except one was missing Poseidon

**Percy P.O.V**

Okay when I got in I couldn't find my dad anywhere so I decided to dance with Annabeth to get my mind off of things. When I found her she was looking at the architecture she would start designing Olympus when it was New Year. I asked her "Would you like to dance." She said "Sure." We started dancing it was a slow song so I asked her "Have you seen my Dad," she said "no it's strange that he is not here." "Oh well maybe he couldn't come he's always busy" I said. Suddenly a door slammed and my Dad came with a boy no not a boy a teenager. He had cuts and bruises he looked like he'd been through a war. My Dad was running and yelled "Apollo" Apollo came rushing forward and muttered and incantation he looked like he was getting better. Apollo said "he'd be up in a day." Then I said "Dad who is that." He looked up at me and said "Percy this is you half- brother." Then everyone went silent.

**Ha! Cliffhanger will update soon if people review sorry if Annabeth and Percy haven't kissed you Percabeth lovers but they will soon hope you like my story. **


	3. Author's Note please Read

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that the chapters are so short I will try to write longer chapters in the next chapter remember this is my first fanfic so be nice **


	4. Chapter 2: Question and Answer

Chapter 2 Question and answer

**Annabeth P.O.V**

When I heard Poseidon say Percy has a brother the Ball turned into a complete madhouse. Zeus started yelling my mom started yelling so the campers just left so the gods could sort out their differences. When we got back in the van Percy looked sick I guess he is in total shock that he has a brother. So I asked him "Are you alright."

"No Annabeth I'm not I just found out I had a human brother."

We pretty much silent for the rest of the ride. When we got back to camp we had to carry Percy's new brother out. My sister Jessica asked

"Who is that," She wasn't at the ball because she had a big project for school.

I said "Jessica this is Percy's half-brother."

"Oh great she said another Poseidon kid."

Then Chiron came up and said "since your so enthusiastic Jessica you will be taking care of him."

"No," Jessica whined "I don't want to take care of any Poseidon kid."

"Too bad learn don't judge a book by its cover."

"Now off to bed all of you except Jessica, Jessica can take Percy's brother to the infirmary."

"Fine," Jenny Whined as she took him to the infirmary.

She came to our cabin a little bit later and she was complaining that she had to take care of Percy's brother so I said

"You know I'm exactly like you when I first met Percy I hated him because our parents hated each other. Then I found out he was nice. So I started to like him and here we are here."

"Yeah so," Jessica said.

"My point is don't judge him because he's a son of Poseidon."

"Whatever," she said.

"Goodnight," I said

"Goodnight," Jessica said

**Percy's brother P.O.V**

I woke up to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had gray eyes blond hair and a skinny body. I must be in Heaven. I asked

"Am I dead because if I was dead I must be in Heaven."

"No," she said

"Okay, I said thanks for everything, but I have to leave and complete my mission."

"You can't." She said

"Why not." I said

"You have to stay here and answer questions."

"That's a no can do I got places to go."

"No you can't" The she stabbed me with a needle and I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke up I was surrounded by campers and adults.

One asked "What is your name."

It was weird I had absolutely no control over my body so I responded

"Brian Beach"

Another asked "Where are you from."

I responded "Chicago, Illinois."

Then I could feel control over my own body again.

Then what looked like the leader said "We have a lot of explaining to you."

**Another Cliffhanger wow I am good at those. The name may be corny but that what was going through my brain at the time. Hope you like it so far. **


	5. chapter 3: Explanation

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

**Brian P.O.V**

Who do these people think they are they don't know I'm a C.I.A agent and could kill them in many different ways. So I said

"Who do you think you are?"

They all said "were gods."

I said "Yeah and I'm Iron Man."

"Were not joking."

"Well whether or not your gods I have to leave."

Suddenly I was struck by lightning and I passed out. I woke up in a cave with many candles. Then I saw a person sitting down she motioned for me to sit down. So I sat down.

She said "I'm the oracle of Delphi."

"Okay what exactly do you do?"

"I read prophecies."

Suddenly green smoke emitted from her mouth

_Four shall go to the land of the West_

_Two children from the sea and two children from wisdom_

_To take a prized possession_

_Two shall be left behind while the others venture back_

_They will meet at the battle _

_Where the Titans will get their Revenge_

"Okay very freaky stuff."

So after I left the supposed gods weren't their only campers so I decided to run for it only to get knocked out again. I woke up with a bracelet around my neck. The girl who hit me with a needle said

"If you try to run again you will be shocked now go to Chiron the centaur and tell him the prophecy."

"Why should I take orders from you?"

"Because, you have no other choice."

So I went to Chiron and I told him the Prophecy he said

"We will have a meeting at camp tonight to decide who you will take. Now go to cabin three and stay there until your half-brother Percy tells you what to do.

SO I went to cabin three and I saw Percy sitting on a bed waiting patiently for someone. He looked like he was sick. He said

"Hi I guess you're my half-brother."

"Okay," I said.

"So what exactly do I do?"

"Follow me," he said.

He took me outside and went to the area where people were sword fighting. He said

"This is the area where we spar and practice on our sword training by the way I'll ask Chiron to get you a sword and a shield.'

Then he took me to the archery zone.

After that he took me to cabin three he said that's all I need to know so I decided to practice sword fighting first. I sucked pretty much but Percy helped me with the basics. After that Percy showed me all his friends Nico, Grover, Travis, and Connor he showed me Annabeth last.

Then we all had a meeting after dinner.

Chiron announced "As you all know we have a new camper Brian Beach." Everyone clapped

"I have some very grave news the Titans are rising and Brian went to the oracle and he got a quest. Brian and Percy already are going and he has to choose two daughters of Athena choose wisely Brian."

"I choose Annabeth Chase and her sister Jessica."

"Okay its Brian, Percy, Annabeth, and Jessica. Now go to bed everyone."

**Jessica P.O.V**

He chose me that bastard. I walked backed to my cabin at an angry pace. I was so pissed I could just punch him that bastard. I walked in and my sister Annabeth was kissing Percy. I was so angry I shoved Percy and told him

"Tell your brother go to hades."

Then I pushed him out of the room.

"What was that for," Annabeth screamed.

"I, uh just leave me alone."

I pushed my head into the pillow I couldn't believe what I just did. Annabeth sadi

"It's about Brian isn't it?"

"Yes," I said

"Well you are going to have to get used to it and please try not to do that again."

"Okay," I said.

**Percy P.O.V**

I can't believe Annabeth sister just did that Jessica been such a bitch lately. I walked in with my head low Brian asked.

"You okay bro?"

"No," I said.

"What's the problem?"

"Jessica told me to tell you to go to hades then she shoved me out of Annabeth's cabin."

"Excuse me."

"It means Hell."

"Oh, well Percy just forget it I'm sure you'll spend plenty of time on the quest with Annabeth."

"I hope so."

"Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight Brian."

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but my wrist was sprained wrist and I was busy. Anyway Percy and Annabeth finally kissed. Sorry it's still pretty short. Please review for faster chapters.**


	6. Chapter 4: Quest day one

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time my life has been busy. I'm wondering if I should continue the story so I have given some options/**

**3- Its great keep writing-update three days a week**

**2-it's alright- update 2 days a week **

**1-It's pretty bad but don't take it off- update one day a week**

**0-It's horrible just take it off- take it off completely **

**I take these votes until July 11, 2010 then I'll count up the votes and do what is most voted on. I'm talking way to much here is the chapter.**

Chapter 6 Quest Day One:

**Brian's P.O.V**

I woke up at 4 a.m. I did my normal routine from when I was in the Navy Seals 100 pull ups 200 pushups and 300 sit ups then I took a jog. When I got back to my cabin it was 5 a.m. So I decided to pack wait I didn't have much so I took what I had and left for the big house. I saw Chiron and he said

"At least there is one early bird up, do you know where your brother is?"

"Sleeping" I said.

"Well go and wake him up I want you guys to leave early and wake up Annabeth and Jessica Argus is ready to take you."

"Okay Chiron," I said.

When I woke up Percy he wasn't too happy but he woke up anyway and took a shower.

Then I went to the Athena cabin to wake up the others. Annabeth was not so easy when I shook her she woke up and screamed but when she saw me she went to take a shower too. Then I had to wake up Jessica when she woke up she said

"The bastard came to wake me up."

I said "I'm not a bastard and get ready Chiron wants us to leave A.S.A.P."

She gave me one of those whatever looks and went to take a shower. About an hour later everyone showed up and we headed for the van and Argus said he would take us to L.A. That's where Annabeth thought there would be the sword of Attica a sword made for the prison guards at Attica not only would it would give the person strength and courage it couldn't be destroyed. The last place it was seen was in Hades near the depths of Tartarus so Argus was driving it was silent until Annabeth said "Since the sword is so powerful it must have a system to defend it to make sure only the worthy could have it. It must have a set of traps so only the people who deserve can get to it."

Then Annabeth started researching on Daedalus's laptop and she said

"Aha, there are supposedly a set of traps that only the most agile, flexible, strongest could retrieve it. So if we were to retrieve it we would have to have someone strong, agile, and flexible to retrieve the Sword.

"I'll retrieve it I can do a split, run ten miles without a sweat and lift up hundred pound weights with one of my hands." I said

"Alright in the end Brian will retrieve it."

"Yay the bastard can retrieve it." Said Jessica

I pretended to ignore that then I decided to fall asleep on the couch in the van. This was going to be a long quest. Then I fell asleep.

**Alright chapter I guess don't forget to vote by next Sunday. Happy fourth of July everyone.**


	7. Chapter 5: Quest day two

Chapter 5: Quest Day Two

Brian's P.O.V

Dream

Accra, Ghana Navy Seals secret mission

"C'mon man no slacking bro."

"Not everyone is as fit as you Brian."

"To bad we got to keep up."

Boom, Boom, Boom "oh shit were under attack we got to keep moving."

Boom "ah shit I'm hit go Brian go complete the mission

"No don't die on me Lamar don't."

"Go, Go, Go!"

End of Dream

"Brian, Brian, Brian! Wake up"

"Huh what now."

"You were screaming No, No, No!"

"Oh, sorry Annabeth."

"That's okay everyone has a bad dream every once in a while, but were here."

After we thanked Argus we checked into a hotel I had to sleep with Jessica because Percy decided to sleep with Annabeth. Since I didn't want to spend a lot of time with Jessica I decided to take a jog. After jogging two miles I run into a whole pack of drancenae's. I wasn't given a sword so I was defenseless. One of them said

"Oh a son Poseidon I really like fish."

All of a sudden I feel this tugging feeling in my gut and all the dracaena drowned in water and vanished through mist. I decided I didn't want to run into anymore monsters so I sprinted all the way back to the hotel. I found everyone back at the hotel's diner.

"Where in hades were you." Said Annabeth

"Taking a walk."

"Well at least tell us." Said Annabeth

"Yeah you could have been killed by monsters." Said Percy

"Believe me you have no idea."

After lunch Percy and Annabeth wanted some alone time so they sent Jessica and I to see the sites after the long bus ride in silence I finally said

"So why do you hate me?" After a while she said

"Because your father's Poseidon and most of the sons and daughters of Athena hate Poseidon and his kids."

"Then how come Percy and Annabeth love each other?"

"They're the only exception my mother doesn't even approve of their relationship."

"So if I wasn't a son of Poseidon you might actually like me."

"Maybe."

"So why can't we just be friends, I mean I can't be that bad."

" The bus stopped c'mon lets go."

Then she rushes off the bus. I follow her out. After the tour we go back to the hotel to eat dinner we saw Percy and Annabeth looking a lot I imagine they did it. After dinner I brush my teeth get changed into PJ's and then go to sleep.

_3 hours later….._

I'm having the same nightmare again all of a sudden I hear this bloodcurdling scream.

**I'm am such a douche I didn't update when I said I would I'm sticking to my new schedule this Thursday. I will update every Tuesday Thursday and Saturday (3 won). Anyways cliffhanger review to find out. Also please no flames I'm not very good at writing I know it's short I know it's ooc just please lay off I will take constructive criticism but please as my old teacher said if you have nothing good to say don't say it**


	8. Chapter 6: Bonding

**This will be a short chapter but it will be important because it's when Brian and Jessica will bond.**

Chapter 6: Bonding

_Last chapter _

_I woke up to a bloodcurdling scream._

**Brian P.O.V**

Now don't get me wrong I've heard screams from injured soldiers about to die but this was one of the far worst screams I've heard in my life.

"Huh what happened," as I woke up I saw Jessica in her bed tear stains in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I moved over to her bed.

"I had a dream that my dad was killed by a hellhound," she said crying into my chest.

"Shh, shh let it all out."

About a half an hour later Jessica calmed down enough to go back to sleep.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Before I could walk back to my bed she grabbed my arm before I could say what she had my lips on hers it was short and sweet her lips tasted like the sweetest raspberry I've ever had her lips were so soft and smooth. Then again before I could walk back to my bed she asked if I could sleep with her I said yes. I didn't know this but Percy and Annabeth were watching the whole time.

"Finally," Annabeth said.

"I know, said Percy let's get some sleep will need it for tomorrow."

"Okay but their so cute." Said Annabeth

Then they quietly shut the door.

**Ahh they finally kissed. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a party to go to. Plz review and yes I will update tomorrow got to stick to the schedule.**


End file.
